1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a bumper facia attachment structure and means, as may be utilized in automotive vehicles, that allows for the easy installation and removal of the bumper facia unit.
2. Prior Art:
The aim of this invention is to provide a bumper facia attachment structure which allows the bumper facia unit to be easily installed during vehicle assembly and easily removed and reinstalled when service to the structural bumper, or the bumper facia unit itself, is required. The bumper facia unit is used to cover a structural bumper. A structural bumper may be described as a bumper designed to absorb a significant amount of impact upon collision with another vehicle or stationary object. Currently, the bumper facia attachment means employed cause the bumper facia unit to be somewhat difficult to remove and install.
Government regulations have required that the bumpers of automotive vehicles be constructed and mounted in a manner such that damage will not occur to the bumper of the vehicle during low speed collisions involving other vehicles or stationary objects. The prevailing method in the industry for accomplishing these objectives has been to attach a structural bumper to the vehicle by way of shock absorbing devices.
In an effort to reduce costs, increase performance and to improve appearances, it is a general practice to cover structural bumpers with flexible bumper facia units. The bumper facia unit is mounted over the top of the structural bumper. Bumper facia units are primarily constructed of formed plastic. This in and of itself has eliminated some of the need for rustproofing and chrome plating of the external structural bumpers.
A common styling feauure of bumper facia is to provide end pieces which wrap around the vehicle body. The facia is fabricated of a flexible plastic material which results in the end pieces being floppy and not self-supporting. The central section of the facia is directly fastened to the structural bumper. It is, however, necessary to also fasten the facia end pieces to the vehicle body.
Of necessity, the fastening devices for securing the end pieces in place must be hidden in order not to destroy the ornamental appearance of the facia. Usually, a retainer clip has been provided on the vehicle body and a mating fastener has been provided in the inner face of the facia end piece. The end pieces are usually secured in place after the central portion of the facia has been secured to the structural bumper. Frequently, there is some small misalignment of the retainer clip and end piece fastener. The fact that these parts are hidden from view has made it somewhat difficult for the installer to properly align the clip and fastener, thereby frequently incurring a time penalty. Further, the fasteners have not been easy to disengage thereby complicating the task of later servicing the bumper/facia for repairs.
In accordance with the present invention, an attachment means are provided having a retainer clip with an elongated fastener entrant slot which automatically compensates for misalignment. The slot is open ended and permits disengagement of the fastener by simply sliding the fastener past the open end. This does not cause damage to either the retainer clip or fastener as has been common in the past and permits easy re-installation using the same attachment structure.